nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sin and Punishment: Hoshi no Keishōsha
Sin and Punishment: Hoshi no Keishōsha ist ein Spiel für das Nintendo 64, welches am 21. November 2000 erstmals in Japan erschien. Es gab keine weitere Veröffentlichung für die Nintendo 64. Erst 2004 kam eine weitere Version für den iQue Player auf den chinesischen Markt. Die internationale Veröffentlichung fand erst mit der Virtual Console statt. Dort erschien das Spiel erstmals am 28. September 2007 in Europa. Es ist der Vorgänger von dem lang erwartetem Wii-Spiel Sin and Punishment 2. Entwickler ist Treasure, Verleger Nintendo. Gameplay Ein schmuckes, kleines VR-Tutorial führt einen in die recht anspruchsvolle Spielmechanik ein, hier erklärt ein knuffiger Bob-Omb-Verschnitt Step by Step die Steuerung. Ähnlich wie bei frühen 2.5-D Shoot'em Ups wie Space Harrier oder Afterburner folgt euer virtuelles Alter Ego stets einer vordefinierten Laufbahn. Ebenso wie Panzer Dragoon und Rez zählt S&P somit zu den sogenannten "Rail-Shootern". Entlang dieser Route lässt sich via beherztem Druck auf die C- oder Pfeiltasten nach links bzw. rechts ausweichen, wer doppelt auf die Buttons hämmert, slidet besonders fix über den Bildschirm. Per Schultertaste springt man, per Doppelsprung lassen sich auch die größten Schutthaufen sicher ausmanövrieren. Die Laufgeschwindigkeit lässt sich indes nicht beeinflussen. Gleichzeitig steuert man per Analog-Stick ein Zielkreuz über den Bildschirm, mit dem ganzen Kohorten von Gegnern ins Nirvana befördert werden. Ähnlich wie bei einem Ego-Shooter lassen sich Lauf- und Schussrichtung getrennt voneinander bestimmen. Hat man die ungewöhnliche Kontrolle jedoch einmal verinnerlicht, macht sich leider schnell Ernüchterung breit; der Schwierigkeitsgrad des ambitionierten Geballers ist - untypisch für Treasure - viel zu niedrig ausgefallen. Die vereinzelten Hindernisse überspringt man souverän, den vorhersehbaren Schussfolgen lässt sich leicht ausweichen. Der übrige Anspruch wird durch seinem penetrantes Dauerfeuer und die absolut unnötige Lock-On-Funktion zu Nichte gemacht. So beißen selbst Bossgegner in Rekordzeit ins ansprechend modellierte Gras. Selbst ungeübte Joypad-Athleten zocken sich locker flockig in zwei Stunden zum Abspann. Endgültig zur Farce gerät Sin and Punishment im Zweispielermodus. Hier übernimmt ein Zocker die Beinarbeit, während euer Kamerad sich einzig und allein aufs Zielen konzentriert. Für Motivation sorgt lediglich die spannende Hintergrundgeschichte, die in aufwendigen Zwischensequenzen fort gesponnen wird. Grafisch darf sich Sin and Punishment getrost zum 64Bit-Olymp zählen, dem bereits Conker's Bad Fur Day und Donkey Kong 64 beiwohnen. Dank den vordefinierten Levelrouten hatten die Entwickler reichlich Rechen-Ressourcen für üppige Polygonbauten und imposante Effekte frei. So stapft ihr über wogende Wiesen, einen voll animierten Großstadthighway saust im Tiefflug an den Großkampfschiffen einer Flotte vorbei. Sämtliche architektonischen Meisterwerke sind famos und abwechslungsreich texturiert und verpassen jedem Level sein eigenes Look & Feel. Die Animationen des feindlichen Kanonenfutters sind butterweich ausgefallen, zudem beeindruckt deren variantenreiches Design und die schiere Menge die gleichzeitig über die Mattscheibe flimmert. Trotz des hohen Gegneraufkommens geht die Framerate zu keinem Zeitpunkt in die Knie, stets ist flüssiges Zielen möglich. Abgerundet wird die famose Optik von kolossalen Explosionen, die teils gar volumetrisch den Himmel erhellen. Auch akustisch lässt das Modul die Muskeln spielen und beeindruckt mit professioneller, englischer Sprachausgabe, die sämtliche Dialoge unterlegt und die Hintergrundgeschichte so auch Nicht-Japanologen offenbart. Virtual Console Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:IQue Player Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Virtual Console Kategorie:Action-Spiel Kategorie:2000 Nintendo 64-Spiel Kategorie:2004 iQue Player-Spiel Kategorie:2007 Virtual Console-Spiel